Fuligem
by Duklyon
Summary: Yoite está morrendo e, a cada hora que passa, suas visitas ao hospital e as novas doses de remédio se tornam cada vez mais freqüentes. Apesar da indiferença, Miharu o convida a dormir em sua casa mesmo sabendo que ele está prestes a morrer.


_Pirmeira fic de Nabari no Ou, provavelmente, em português aqui no .  
Desta vez, sou eu, o Yuki, quem posta.  
Espero que gostem. Na verdade, a Coral, me ajudou a escrever também, afinal, queríamos que a fic fosse o mais próxima possível do animê/mangá.  
Tenham uma boa leitura. -.-_

_**Nabari no Ou não nos pertence, mas ficaríamos muito gratos caso isso fosse verdade algum dia xD —— Todavia, a idéia é de nossa autoria .**_

* * *

**——** OneShot **—** FULIGEM **——**

* * *

Yoite está morrendo.  
Sim, aquilo era verdade, Yoite estava memso morrendo. E todos sabiam bem disso.  
Já havia sido a terceira crize de saúde que o levara ao hospital desde que levara alta depois da missão de conquistar o pergaminho de Daya — que inclusive havia sido a primeira missão de Miharu pelo Kairoushuu.  
Yukimi etsava levando Yoite de volta para casa — a casa de Miharu, daquela vez — em seu carro. Estava extremamente quieto, como sempre; Yoite claro, Yukimi resmungava o trajeto inteiro sobre seu trabalho — e o silêncio do outro — desde que saíram do hospital propriedade secreta do Kairousuu.  
E Miharu também estava ali, dentro do carro apertado de Yukimi, logo ali, no banco de trás, bem ao lado de Yoite, segurando-lhe pela ponta do sobretudo negro — desta vez por causa de uma lombada, no caso, a segunda, que Yukimi passava por cima correndo e fazendo o carro voar destranbelhado pelo meio da rua — só para ter tempo — mais tempo — para escrever seu mais novo artigo sobre _sashimi_ e se preocupar com Yoite recém levado alta do hospital. Por causa disso, vira-e-mexe Miharu indicava o pior caminho para sua casa apenas para irritá-lo; naqueles últimos dias, sua especialidade.  
Pararam com o carro na frente da loja de _okonomiyaki_ da família Rokujou. Yukimi largou a mala dos dois no chão e cantou pneus indo-se embora sem mesmo se despedir direito — a careta dele era de que esperava nunca mais voltar para lá para ter que ver a cara de Miharu a zoar com a dele mais uma repetiva vez e de novo.  
Miharu abriu a porta de correr enquanto o carro de Yukimi sumiu em meio á fumaça do escapamento.  
— Meus tios estão viajando, acham que eu estou dormindo na casa do Kouichi como da outra vez. Não sabem que volte para casa. Não terá problemas se você dormir aqui por alguuns dias — ele compeltou com aquela mesma voz e sentimentos indiferentes de sempre.  
Yoite tossiu e entrou na loja; os sapatos eram deixados no andar de cima. Era a segunda vez que ia à casa de Miharu; como naqueles últimos meses freqüentemente ele ia buscá-lo, já usavam um esquema onde Yoite não tinha sempre que invadir seu quarto e casa. Não haviam mudado nada na casa desde aquela última vez, só estava vazia como o silêncio da noite.  
Miharu puxou as coisas de Yoite para dentro e voltou a trancar a porta. Não disse nada, apenas lhe ofereceu um cadeira, e ele se sentou. Estava faminto.  
— Não importa o que eu coma, ou o que eu beba — ele disse, quando o _okonomiyaki_ já estava fritando à sua frente, com o rosto baixo, o cabelo nos olhos, a boina posta de lado —, o gosto vai suminodo das coisas. Acho que já não sinto mais o gosto de coisa alguma.  
Miharu o olhou demoradamente, o almoço queimando e ele sem se importar. Voltou a remexer no _okonomiyaki_ e jogou três potes de temperos diversso e fortes mias um vidrinho inteiro de _shouyo_ sem pestanejar ou dizer algo a respeito. Se ficasse ruim, o problema seria de Yoite; Miharu era o único dos dois que já havia almoçado.  
— Obrigado — disse Yoite quebrando os palitinhos para comer e servindo —, _itadakimasu_. — Completou.

A tarde estava morna, e a noite caiu sem se ver. Miharu dormiria no chão, e Yoite em sua cama. Aquela fora o acordo;  
— Eu durmo no chão. — Miharu disse se apossando das cobertas; Yoite só teve que concordar.  
Já havia tomado sete comprimidos desde que saíra do hospital: um no caminho, quatro no almoço, dois até o banho — onde estava agora —, e ainda havai mais três e um copo de água para quando fosse dormir.  
A irmão de Yukimi havia explicado, mas Miharu no fundo ainda não achava certo.  
Yoite se encarava no espelho do banheiro do corredor; a porta fechada, o vapor quente enchendo o ar, o sobretudo e as blusas de manga comprida mais as luvas e a calça com as meias jogadas no chão sem cuidado — apenas o cachecou que Hasabusa-san lhe fizera fora pendurado deviadamente. O espelho, mesmo ficando embassado, refletis tudo o que não queria mostrar: as manchas nas mãos que agora alcançavam os cotovelos e em breve os ombros; partes das costas, do peito, das pernas, a nuca, os pés, como se fosse sujeira: tudo negro; parecia fuligem. Fora por isso que não deixara entrar Miharu quando o mesmo vira lhe trazer algumas roupas, ou quando tentara entrar à força no banheiro preocupado com o demasiado silêncio que Yoite fazia embaixo d'água.  
Saiu do banheiro de pijamas com a toalha a lhe esconder a cicatriz no pescoço feito um cachecol e o cabelo pingando. Viu que Miharu estava esperando-o sentado fazendo cafuné de modo entediado no pêlo de Shiratama que ronronava e se espreguiçava com vontade no chão.  
Assim que se sentou na casa que na verdade pertencia a ele, Miharu se levantou, sentou-se atrás dele e então começou a esfregar em sua cabeça secando o cabelo.  
— Pode pegar um resfriado se não secar direito — disse.  
— Não vai fazer diferença — respondeu na mesma hora sem pensar.  
Miharu não mudou a expressão do rosto, a voz ou o modo de como bagunçava seu cabelo com as mãos envoltas na toalha feupuda.  
— Sua pele está vermelha — disse; ele sabia porquê.  
Yoite segurou suas mãos e o fez parar de enxugar sua cabeça e reparar em sua pele: negra como a noite.  
— Por mais que eu esfregue, parece que não quer sair de forma alguma — comentou e então o soltou. Ele puxou os joelhos e os abraçou, voltando a olhar para baixo (talvez também fosse um modo d'ele mostrar a Miharu que seus pés eram tão "fuligem" quanto as mãos). — Eu estou... apodrecendo. Assim como uma fruta largada no moço. Uma maçã podre.  
Ele puxou os calcanhares para ainda mais perto, e sua imagem amoou e pareceu encolher. Miharu ficou em silêncio, sentou costas com costas atrás dele e passou a olhar para p teto, ainda que estando na mesma posição abraçado aos joelhos.  
Yoite sentiu sua cabeça repousar-lhe às costas no ombro e por ali ficar e respirar profundamente: Miharu pegara no sono. O corpo dele (na verdade, o de ambos) era tão leve e também pequeno. Quase se esquecia que no começo eram só inimigos — funcionou como uma coisa construtiva: passaram então a ser conhecidos (seu desejo de conehcer o portador do Shirabanshou o obrigou a criar uma possibilidade de que poderia mesmo desaparecer como queria); de conhecidos, um passou a enteder o outro, e veio a amizade; se tornaram inakawas/i. Miharu o completava, e ambos se importavam. Ao passar dos dias, gráças a ele, se sentia cada vez mais vivo.  
E estava morrendo. Yoite ia mesmo morrer. Era um fato — como se sua morte estivesse empregnada profundamente em cada uma de suas veias, até o último fio de cabelo, até a última gota de sangue — tingido e machucado de negro.  
Yoite pegou Miharu por debaixo dos braços e o arrastou até o travesseiro.  
— Se deitar naquele colchão, eu vou ficar bravo com você — resmungou o pequeno enquanto puxava seu próprio travesseiro no chão para si e deitando de vez ali mesmo.  
Yoite engoliu em seco e cedeu. Pendurou a toalha na cadeira da escrivaninha do quarto de Miharu, deitou a cabeço no travesseiro que recebera dele, ficou encarando as costas dele por um certo momento e puxou uma madeixa de seu cabelo. Miharu resmungou, tateou em busca das cobertas e se jogou de volta na cama de frente para Yoite. Cobriu-o e escorregou de encontro ao seu peito. O pequeno puxou o pano de seu pijama e o abriu com força (era de botões), fazendo uma cara de raiva logo em seguida:  
— Essas coisas você não me conta — ele respousou os dedos sobre as manchas de fuligem e o encarou sem temer. — Por que nunca me conta nada?  
Yoite ficou assustado; suando frio: Miharu nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de perguta antes, nunca havia questionado nada, nem tocado sobre assunto algum. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse tomado coregam para desafiar a tênue linha que os ligava.  
— I-isso... isso não tem nada a ver com você — ele tentou se afastar, mas Miharu o segurava com força pelo tronco esguiu.  
— É mesmo? Você quer morrer, Yoite? Quer dizer que não se importa em morrer? — Sua franja fazia sombra, os olhos escondidos, a voz firme porém sentida, as mãos amassando suas roupas. — Me responda!! — Ele gritou.  
Yoite já havia perdido a fala.  
— Quem ia exterminar sua existência? Quem havai promeitdo que ia te fazer desaparecer?! Quem era que havia sacrificado a própria indiferença para apenas ficar ao seu lado e descobrir um meio de usar o Shirabanshou?!  
Agora arfava. Os dois. A palavra era "descompassado". Estava assustado:  
— Mi-Miharu... Miharu...!!  
— Isso mesmo... Fui eu... — Ele sorriu exausto. — Sou eu quem realizará seu desejo. Portanto você está preso a mim e por isso a partir de agora você deverá me contar tudo o que se passar com você. Entendeu?  
Yoite abriu a boca para falar, mas Miharu o interrompeu novamente abraçando com força seu tronco.  
— Não quero ouvir suas indignações, não quero ter que ceder a chantagens — ele afundou o rosto em seu peito manchado de morte. — Eu só qeuro conversar com você, só quero saber o que acontece com você. Eu apenas quero viver o tempo que nos resta com você, Yoite! Será que é difícil demais de enteder?  
Ele fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego.  
— Me prometa!... Me prometa que você não vai morrer, Yoite. É uma promessa...! Senão eu não vou fazer nada, e você vai acabar morrendo, e eu não quero que isso...  
Yoite encarou o vazio. — Mas... mas nós já não fizemos essa promessa?  
Miharu parou e abriu os olhos, tornando a fechá-los e a se aconchegar mais ao outro embaixo das cobertas, abraçando-o direitamente dessa vez. — ...que bom. Yoite... Vai dar tudo certo.  
Por um silêncio, houve um momento morno.  
Yoite estendeu um dos braços atrás do interruptor na cabeceira da cama e apagou a luz. O quarto mergulhou numa noite calma e escura. Ele escorregou um pouco mais para baixo para que pudesse abraçar melhor Miharu, que finalmente adormecera, e esconder o rosto em seu cabelo.  
Yoite olhou pela janela aberta e encontrou os olhos de Shiratama a fitá-lo; e adormeceu.

**Coral: Well... a primeira fic de Nabari no Ou!! :D**

**Yuki: Não vá se vangloriando tanto assim... Mas foi muito bom ter sido a primeira em português pelo menos. -.- Aliás, temos que ir escrever mais também. Certo? Naquele seu caderno estranho, tem um monte de idéias meio estranhas. '-.-**

**Coral: estranho o escambal 'ò.ó**

Documents and Settings (C) _We have all over now._


End file.
